It's been so long
by 4nk0ku
Summary: Ah sido tanto tiempo desde que todo paso... Desde que por sus errores la persona que mas le importaba en el mundo murió y aun asi hoy vuelve, vuelve al lugar donde le quitaron su ser mas preciado que en realidad se le para en frente y no lo reconoce... El significado de "It's me" y la historia serán revelados hoy. Los invito a ver mis especulaciones de que realmente paso.


_Autora: Este fic esta inspirado en "Five night at freddy's 2: It's been so long" (Traduc: Cinco noches en Freddy's 2: Ah pasado tanto o A sido hace tanto) Creada por The LivingTombstone. La canción nos muestras los sentimientos de una de las madres de los niños desaparecidos al ver que su hijo no aparece por ningún lado y después de que se sentencia al asesino y los niños siguen sin aparecer, sin embargo el fic mostrada que paso con los niños pero en algunos momentos tendrá la letra de la canción... También acciones presentes mas aya de la historia que obviamente pasado, esos pequeños fragmentos están en negrita y cursiva._

_**...**__**...**__**...**__**.+-*-+...**__**...**__**...**_

_**Miro el cartel con luces de neón fuera de la pizzeria "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza" decía y sin embargo ella esperaba que en el cartel se leyese otra cosa... Algo como "Fredbear Family Dinner" Tal vez, lo deseaba, deseaba volver el tiempo atrás a cuando aquel local ocupaba el actualmente le pertenecía a la pizzeria ¿Y por que razón? Si el local volvía a ser el mismo de aquellos tiempos... ¿Le traería de vuelta aquello que había perdido? Ni siquiera ella creía en esa posibilidad, era imposible. Un cuento de hadas que jamas se haría realidad, y a pesar de que lo sabia sus pies se movieron por cuenta propia entrando a la pizzeria sabia que por mas que entrado su, ya hace 27 años, desaparecido hijo no correría a abrazarla y pediría disculpas por desaparecer así, lo sabia... Entonces ¿Por que ahora sus ojos se humedecían con lagrimas? ¿Había sido tan tonta de creer que de verdad pasaría?, se cubrió el rostro intentando que la ganas de llorar parasen, uno de los animatronics, uno dorado de oso para ser específicos, la vio y como parte de su trabajo era hacer felices a todos intento animar a la pobre mujer**_

_**-27 años atrás-**_

_*No se en que estaba pensando al dejar a mi niño atrás...*_

La mujer de rubio cabello hablaba por teléfono muy afligida... A su lado un niño, su hijo, intentaba por medio de saltos alcanzar un oso de peluche dorado que su madre cargaba entre manos, basto solo una reprimenda de su madre para que el pequeño cesada sus intentos por tomar su juguete y se quedase callado y cabizbajo.

_*Ahora sufro como en una maldición, ahora estoy ciega por todo esta tristeza, ira y culpa que siento* _

Algo triste alzo su mirara, al frente aquel restaurante que tanta ilusión le daba entrar **"Fredbear Family Dinner"** y que a pesar de que su madre había prometido llevarlo a este... Bueno ya ven como habían ido las cosas. Todo había ido bien al principio, el pequeño de rubio sonreía con gran ilusión en sus ojitos verdes al ver que por fin entrarían al lugar que tanto publicitan por lo divertido que era, pero... Cuando iban a entrar su madre recibió una llamada y aquí estábamos actualmente.

_*Atormentándome por siempre...No puedo esperar por el acantilado al final del rió*_

El pequeño miro a su madre desde su baja estatura y luego el local de comida, en su lindo y pequeño rostro se dibujo una gran tristeza y sin decir nada entro al local solo, no es que le gustada desobedecer a su madre, pero, la conocía y sabia cuando pasaba a hablar por teléfono se olvidaba por completo de él.

_*¿Es esta venganza lo que busco? o ¿Busco alguien mas de quien vengarme?*_

Y así fue, el niño entro y la mujer no se dio cuenta, o de momento no lo hacia... Entonces observo el interior de aquel lugar, era realmente enorme y luces, juguetes y mas atracciones captaron su dulce y pequeña mirara verde, su sonrisa se ensancho y todo sentimiento triste ante el haber desobedecido a su madre se desvaneció momentáneamente mientras el pequeño corría por todo el lugar.

_*Atrapada en mi propia paradoja, de la que quiero ser libre*_

Entro a la sala escenario y vio a los animatronic, un conejo tocando la batería, un pollo con un bajo y un oso con una guitarra, eran falsos pero para el niño era mágico que seres así pudiesen tocar música, y para variar buena música, sus ojos brillaron con mas entusiasmo cuando miraba al oso... Se podría decir que desde hoy era su favorito

_*Tal vez debería perseguir y encontrar antes que otros lo detengan*_

A su lado cuatro chicos miraban el escenario igual de ilusionados que él o tal vez mas, entonces reparo en ellos pues pensó que tal vez podían ser amigos, dos de ellos , una niña rubia de ojos azules y vestido naranja, y un niño de cabello castaño claro como de un tono caramelo y ojos miel con una camisa morado oscuro y un pantalón negro, se veían de su misma edad y sin embargo los otros dos, un chico de cabello rojo, ojos verdes, sudadera roja y pantalones azules, y otro de cabello castaño oscuro ojos azules y camisa manga larga negra con pantalones marrones, se veían mayores, pero, no tanto solo uno o dos años mas que él. Se deprimió un poco.

_*No pasada mucho antes de convertirme en una especie de marioneta*_

De repente sonó por un altavoz la voz de un hombre que informaba algo sobre que pronto empezaría un show... No recordaba como se llamaba pero por lo que había oído trataba de piratas. No pudo evitar preguntarse de que iba ese show, pregunta que al decirla en voz alta no paso desapercibida para los niños antes nombrados, el mas exaltado era el pelirrojo que era una especie de fan del animatronic a cargo de ese show, al final solo dijo "Te enseñare" y se llevo al niño tomándolo de la mano... Los otros niños lo seguían solo porque querían ver el show también y sin embargo ya parecían todos juntos una banda de amigos

_*A pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que vi a mi hijo perdido en manos de ese monstruo, del hombre tras la masacre*_

A sus espaldas y sin que se dieran cuenta la mujer de rubios cabellos, la madre del niño, lo buscaba desesperada aun con el juguete en manos

_*Desde que te fuiste; eh estado cantando esta estúpida canción, así podría ponderar un poco... La cordura de tu madre*_

Al final había terminado viendo a un zorro pirata, bastante amable y admirable que hacia demostraciones de velocidad corriendo de una zona a otra para los niños que se asombraban con la velocidad del viejo pirata y luego contaba historias de alta mar para los pequeños. Ya entendía por que al pelirrojo le gustaba tanto, Foxy era genial.

_*Me gustaría poder vivir en el presente, con el regalo de mis errores pasados, pero el futuro sigue viniendo como una manada de serpientes*_

Al final había terminado haciendo amigos, los niños antes nombrados eran sus amigos. Se habían pasado todo el día enseñándole los actos grupales e individuales de sus animatronics favoritos pues cada uno tenia uno y de hecho el chico de Cabello café oscuro compartía su mismo gusto especial por Freddy, el oso de la banda... Ahora que lo pensaba era el único que faltaba por ver y justamente este caminaba de habitación a habitación repartiendo pasteles algo que el fan de Freddy aseguro que nunca hacia.

_*Tus hermosos y pequeñitos ojos y tu dulce sonrisita, es todo lo que me queda... Estos recuerdos borrosos me destrozan*_

Decidieron seguirle... Freddy siguió repartiendo pasteles entre los niños, era consciente del grupo de niños que lo seguían de habitación en habitación e incluso les había alentado a seguirle diciendo que serian como sus asistentes personales, los niños felices aceptaron pero al llegar a la ultima habitación... Esta estaba vacía. La puerta se cerro a sus espaldas, Freddy la había cerrado y ahora se quitaba el traje... No era Freddy.

_*Las justificaciones pueden matar pero el matar no debería justificarse... ¿Que le paso a mi hijo? Estoy aterrada*_

La mujer ya estaba destrozada y desesperara, había buscado en todos lados y no había ni señales del pequeño, lloraba, gritaba llamándolo, y rogaba a dios que no le hubiese pasado nada malo...

_*Perdura en mi mente y el sentimiento es cada vez mas grande... Lo lamento, mi dulce bebe desearía. haber estado allí*_

... Dentro de la habitación cerrada ya no había nadie, o por lo menos nadie con vida, los cinco niños se encontraban en el suelo, cara uno en su propio y personal chaco de sangre, sus herirás por puñaladas eran profundas y múltiples, ese despreciable ser no se había conformado con un solo corte había seguida hasta dejarles en un muy mal estado, había uno o dos que hasta en el rostro les había acuchillado hasta deformarlos y aun así... Un leve llanto dio a entender que uno de ellos seguía con vida, fue el pequeño rubio quien emitió el débil llanto pero cargado con dolor, tampoco dudo mucho, la perdida de sangre lo había callado eternamente y sin embargo solo eso había bastado para despertar cierta "cosa" que vivía dentro de una caja con diseño de regalo que justo estaba en aquella habitación.

__*A pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que vi a mi hijo perdido en manos de ese monstruo, del hombre tras la masacre*  
><em>  
><em>

Aquel ser no era ni humano ni robot y aun así se movía con una libertad de flexibilidad mucho mejor que la de los anteriores, salio de su caja haciendo uso de su muy, muy, delgado y alto cuerpo y observo a su alrededor con sus ojos negros de pupila blanca, la escena de matanza de niños inocentes le repugnaba a pesar de la sonrisa para su mala fortuna tallada permanente en su cara, si, tallada... Ese ser era una marioneta, una de aspecto muy tenebroso pero aun así amaba a los niños y quería protegerlos por ello estaba realmente muy disgustado con el panorama y mas aun porque estaba en su propia habitación, pero, él podía arreglarlo, con la misma magia o actividad paranormal que hacia que The puppet siendo solo una marioneta pudiese moverse se encargo de transferir y convertir a los niños en los animatronicos... Después de todo esa era la única forma de salvar sus almas que seguro caerían en el Limbo si no les ayudaba... Todo por culpa del despreciable asesino

_*Desde que te fuiste; eh estado cantando esta estúpida canción, así podría ponderar un poco... La cordura de tu madre*  
><em>

Cuando despertaron... Ya no eran humanos... Nunca mas lo serian, eran animatronicos y ademas almas en pena que no se detendrían hasta matar a su asesino lo triste es que no podían recordarle solo recordaban y muy levemente el uniforme de guardia que este llevaba... No podían hacer nada con los sentimientos de gran odio que los atravesaba, no podían pensar en nada mas y aun así al ver el cuerpo de su quinto amigo rubio se sintieron mal, a este no lo habían "Salvado" por que no había Animatronic suficientes o eso creían ellos y sin embargo...

-"¿Quieren salvarlo?"-

Susurro muy macabramente la marioneta con su cabezo retorcida en un angulo de 180°, los "animatronic" asintieron y the Puppet comenzó a guiarlos, "Freddy" cargaba al rubio en sus brazos mientras seguían siguiendo al muñeco... Llegaron a una habitación secreta donde se encontraba un animatronic idéntico a Freedy pero dorado

...

**_-Presente-_**

**_Ya desde entonces habían destruido y reconstruido la pizzeria dos veces: La primera vez "Fredbear Family Dinners", fue destruido por que cosas raras pasaban y el negocio se fue a la quiebra... Sin mencionar el incidente que le quito a su adorado hijo_**

**_La segunda vez, en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, tenían animatronics nuevos y novedosos pero un incidente que fue bautizado como "La mordida del '87" hizo que el lugar nuevamente fuese destruido_**

**_Ahora Freddy's Fazbear Pizza surgía de entre las cenizas nuevamente, con menos presupuesto, ahora tenían que usar a los animatronics de Fredbear Family Dinners y tener un local mucho mas reducido pero aun así... Les estaba yendo bien a pesar de ciertos detalles..._**

**_..._**

**_La mujer ya mayor se limpio las lagrimas con una servilleta que le ofreció el Freddy dorado, pero, no quería estar ahí, solo había entrado por los viejos recuerdos y el ver a los animatronics de aquel lugar le hizo peor que antes... Sonrió muy falsamente agradeciendo la ayuda del robot muy lentamente y le explico como se le explica a un niño pequeño o a alguien de coeficiente intelectual muy bajo que tenia que irse para que le entendiese al ser un robot se lo había dicho así, sabia que los animatronics estaban para servir a los clientes pero ella no quería ser cliente de aquel lugar solo quería irse y se fue sin detenerse a escuchar al dorado que de verdad se veía que quería hablar con ella. Había intentado detenerla para decirle algo importante pero ella hizo oídos sordos y se fue_**

**_-"It's me"- ("Soy yo")_**

**_Dijo él, eso era lo que había querido decirle a la mujer y ahora solo podía verla alejarse mas y mas con una mirara dolida..._**


End file.
